Arceuus House
), Arceuus Home Teleport |guild = None |race = Spirits |map = }} The Arceuus House (pronounced "Arr-KAY-us") in are wizards who commit themselves to studying magic through the , a mysterious altar whose powers extend to life and death, expanding their abilities and for the region. There is a that can be reanimated by paying , located north of the , a one-time payment of 80,000 coins. The code, , can only be used after Trossa reanimates the fairy ring. A majority of those who reside in the Arceuus House are former humans who, through the power of the Dark Altar, are able to achieve immortality by moving their soul from their mortal body into an incorporeal one. Their souls are freed from the mortal bodies in the crypt below the church, and take on the incorporeal form commonly seen among Arceuus House residents. The art of runecrafting has been known by the Arceuus House since 150 years before the wave of visitors from the mainland arrived. However, they were unable to create s, explaining the lack of teleportation spells around . However, a book titled documents the differences between runecrafting in the mainland and runecrafting in Zeah. While the mainland uses talismans to teleport individuals to another dimension, runecrafters in Zeah use energy that emanates from the ground near the Dark Altar to change the essence. The Arceuus House is closest to the northern reaches of Zeah, and is the first line of defence against the , a mysterious entity that brings along with it extremely harsh cold. Transportation There are several methods of travel: * (Standard spellbook) *Fairy ring (after 80,000 gp payment to Trossa) * (from Arceuus spellbook) to Dark Altar * teleports to neighbouring areas and running to Arceuus House * Transport via ship to or Land's End by talking to in Port Sarim in the southernmost dock * teleport to and then run south. * teleport to the and then run north. Gaining house favour : If you already have 100% favour in another House, ensure you have spoken to the respective House's to lock in the favour. To do this you must have started the miniquest by speaking to . Otherwise gaining favour in another House before speaking to them will make you lose favour in that house! The Arceuus House's architect is , who is found east of the bank. Earning the favour of the Arceuus can be done by assisting the Arceuus Elders with expanding their knowledge, seeking your own dark knowledge, mining and using the . Once earning 100% favour of the Arceuus house, players are able to runecraft and s at their respective if players have level 77 and 90 respectively. Assisting library customers Because of the 's unhelpful librarian, , customers in the library are having trouble finding the texts they seek. Players can speak to , or to search bookcases for books or scrolls around the library for them. To help narrow down where to search, talk to , the assistant librarian found at the top floor of the library. She wanders around the northern parts of the library. Note that if a player is required to find either of the books Transportation Incantations or Soul journey, it is recommended to read them, as doing so will unlock the spell and the miniquest respectively. Once the text is found and returned to the respective NPC, players are rewarded with a and 2.5% favour. Speak to another NPC looking for assistance, as the NPC you already helped will be busy reading the book/scroll you gave them. Seeking dark knowledge Once players reach 20% favour, they can speak to , an Arceuus House wizard, who will ask players to collect s found within the library. Players can again speak to to narrow down the location of the dark manuscripts and the books. Multiple manuscripts can be obtained without consistently returning to Horphis. Each manuscript given rewards a and 5% favour. Mining dense essence blocks Once players reach 25% favour, they will be able to mine s within the , located east of the . Make sure you bring a as well as a pickaxe and have level 38 in crafting and mining. Players can turn in dense essence blocks to , rewarding 0.1% favour for every block handed in. General tips and additional information *As this involves a lot of running, players should wear (e.g. full ) and bring a few or s. *Most players spend most of their time earning favour at the since it is the fastest method, which takes about two hours to gain 100% favour from zero. *Always speak to , who roams the corridor on the top floor, for help with finding books and s. *At 20% favour, it is strongly recommended to focus on manuscripts while doing book runs along the way only if they pose no inconvenience or entail going out of the way. *Stockpiling manuscripts saves time, but it helps to turn them in if going to past . *You can stockpile books and scrolls by returning to the location of the most recent request and grabbing another copy after handing the original in. *Even while remaining on the same world, the locations of books and manuscripts change after a while. *Sharing the locations of books and manuscripts with other players allows you to find them much more quickly. The best world to do this on is 310, the Kourend Group Activity world. *You can plant to mark the location of books and manuscripts that you find. This makes it easier to find the same shelf if you return to retrieve a second copy of a book; the flowers also serve as a clear marker of the location of books and manuscripts for other players. *If you plan to reanimate ensouled heads, it would be wisest to start reanimating at 60% favour. This is because reanimation also increases favour within the house and is a more efficient way of reaching 100% while simultaneously training prayer and magic. House benefits *At 20% favour, players can access . *At 60% favour, players can speak to next to the to switch to the , which contains reanimation spells that are intended for use on s for . *At 100%, players can make s, made by using s at the Dark Altar, which can be then used with a to create , used in s and s, which also require 100% favour. *At 100% favour, players can create s to Arceuus spellbook teleports by using the lectern found in the 's house. *At 100% favour, players can speak to to obtain an , which are required in building or s within a player's . Features Arceuus Library The library is managed by the chief librarian, . The library can be used to help assist customers find books and/or scrolls in order to gain Arceuus favour. Dense runestone mine The dense runestone mine is usable after gaining 25% Arceuus favour. Players are able to mine s, which are used in Runecrafting. Players require a pickaxe and a chisel in order to mine the rock. Blood and Soul altars Players with 77 or 90 can craft s and s respectively after gaining 100% Arceuus favour. Fairy ring North of the Arceuus House Library . Players must pay a one-off fee 80,000 coins to in order to use it. Dark altar The dark altar is used to infest dense essence blocks to turn them into s, which are then crushed into for use with the blood and soul altars. (requires 100% favour to make dark essence) Regath's Wares sells various , and s. He is also one of the few non-player characters to sell s, the other being and from the rewards shop. Tower of Magic The Tower of Magic is currently inaccessible and players are forbidden to enter. A tells the player that "Lord Arceuus does not wish his experiments to be disturbed." Personalities * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery File:Arceuus church.png|The church in Arceuus. File:Arceuus essence mine.png|The Dense runestone mine. File:Dark Altar.png|The dark altar. File:Blood Altar.png|The Blood altar. File:Soul Altar.png|The Soul altar.